1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to an image based augmented reality and particularly relate to an augmented reality for mobile devices. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to an image based augmented reality system and method configured for augmenting the digital content items according to the response obtained to the search query.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmented Reality (AR) is a term used to describe a combination of physical and virtual reality in which our live, real-world environment is enhanced or combined with computer-generated content. This can include contents like images, video, or sounds. The content is often interactive and has recently been used in an increasing amount of marketing and advertising.
Augmented reality (AR) is a field of computer research and application that deals with the interaction with both real-world and computer-generated data. At present, most of the AR researches are concerned with the use of live video imagery which is digitally processed and “augmented” by the addition of computer-generated graphics. Advanced research includes the use of motion-tracking data, fiducial marker recognition using machine vision, and the construction of controlled environments containing any number of sensors and actuators. Thus, Augmented Reality can be used to enhance a user's real-world experience or perception using the virtual elements. The use of mobile devices, such as cellular phones or personal digital assistant (PDA) devices is increased dramatically in the last decade. Often, such mobile devices include a camera and display for displaying images at which the camera is pointed. Since people usually carry their camera-enabled mobile devices with them, it would be beneficial to provide additional mobile applications for utilizing the camera and the display capabilities of the mobile devices.
Hence there is a need tort a method and system for providing an augmented reality platform on mobile devices based on image recognition process. There is also need for a method and system for presenting a user with relevant information that he/she seeks and an interface for interacting with the information.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.